kick_assfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пипец (фильм)
|язык = Английский Русский |длительность = 117 минут |премьера = 15 Апреля 2010 года }}Пипец — (Kick-Ass) — «сильный, агрессивный, впечатляющий», «офигенный») — супергеройский фильм в жанре комедийного боевика, снятый режиссёром Мэттью Воном по мотивам одноимённого комикса Марка Миллара и Джона Ромиты-младшего. Сюжет Подросток Дэйв Лизевски — большой фанат комиксов. Он наивно верит, что главное для супергероя — это желание помогать людям. «Не проходить мимо несправедливости, с которой мы сталкиваемся каждый день, привычно закрывая глаза» — вот его девиз. Он задаётся вопросом: почему никто не пытался стать реальным супергероем? Дейв решает попробовать им стать. Он заказывает по интернету зелёно-жёлтый гидрокостюм с маской наподобие ниндзя, придумывает себе супергеройское имя «Пипец» (Kick-Ass) и идёт сражаться со злом. Первая же попытка прославиться как супергерой не венчается успехом: избитый, порезанный и с переломами по всему скелету, Дэйв оказывается на больничной койке, а в родной школе считается гомосексуалом. Из больницы он выходит со стальными пластинами на костях и со слегка повышенным болевым порогом. Во второй раз обстоятельства складываются получше: сцепившись с уличными хулиганами, напавшими на какого-то человека, Дэйв чудом избежал серьёзных травм, и к тому же стал звездой YouTube. И хотя победа Пипца в этой драке довольно сомнительна, неизвестный парень в зелёном костюме становится общепризнанным супергероем. Вскоре Дэйв выясняет, что кроме него есть ещё два супергероя: 11-летняя Убивашка (Минди Макриди, в оригинале «Хит-Гёрл») и её отец Папаня (Дэймон Макриди, в оригинале «Большой папа»), которые работают вместе и, в отличие от Пипца, обладают реальной силой. Когда-то Дэймон работал в полиции, но был подставлен и сел в тюрьму. Его жена не выдержала позора и подсела на наркотики, в результате умерла, но перед смертью она родила Минди. Та долго жила у Маркуса — бывшего напарника отца, а когда Папаня вышел из тюрьмы, Маркус отдал ему Минди. Дэймон сам натренировал Минди, и та стала работать вместе с ним. Они предпочитают оставаться неизвестными, так как они готовят масштабную операцию против главного преступника города — Фрэнка Д’Амико, который и подставил Дэймона в своё время. Вся же слава от их супергеройских деяний достаётся Пипцу, что ещё больше увеличивает его популярность. Следовательно, у Дэйва кроме поклонников появляются недоброжелатели, желающие покончить с ним, в том числе и Фрэнк Д’Амико, который считает, что это Дэйв портит ему планы. Тогда появляется Кровавый Угар (в оригинале Red Mist — «Красный туман» или «Кровавый аффект») — супергерой без сверхспособностей, который на самом деле сын Фрэнка Д’Амико — Крис. Хотя Пипец ему нравится, он должен втереться к нему в доверие и привести его для расправы к главарям криминала. Со временем Крис быстро понимает, что Дэйв — просто клоун, тем самым успокоив себя — теперь ему не надо умирать. Заодно с помощью скрытой камеры в плюшевом медведе он разоблачает Папаню и решает выйти на него через Дэйва. Тот в это время заводит отношения со своей возлюбленной Кэти Дома, причём весьма комичным образом: он в суперкостюме проникает к ней ради сюрприза и после пары ударов с её стороны снимает маску и признаётся, что он не гей. Она прощает его, и он решает покончить с карьерой супергероя. Но затем Крис вызывает его на встречу и таким образом выходит на Дэймона и Минди. Дэймон, вместе с Дэйвом, попадает в плен. Дэймона убивают, сжигая на стуле при помощи керосина, а Дэйва спасает Минди. Минди расстроена смертью отца. Чтобы оправдать её, Убивашка готовится напасть на Фрэнка в одиночку. В итоге она убивает практически всех, но у неё заканчиваются патроны, она оказывается в ловушке, и Дэйв приходит к ней на помощь на реактивном ранце, помогая справиться с оставшимися бандитами и убив Фрэнка с помощью Базуки. Минди прощает Лизевски, после чего переезжает обратно к Маркусу и переходит в школу Дэйва, где легко расправляется с хулиганами, пытавшимися отобрать у неё деньги. Дэйв больше не собирается надевать супергеройский костюм и спасать мир. Но на замену ему приходят другие супергерои, которые считают его своим вдохновителем. А Кровавый Угар решает стать суперзлодеем и отомстить Дэйву за смерть отца. В ролях Создание фильма Как сообщается, сценарий фильма был написан в мае 2008 года, а съёмки фильма проходили в конце 2008 года — начале 2009-го. В интервью Total Film Аарон Джонсон подтвердил, что фильм останется «взрослым» по натуре, в нём будет присутствовать большое количество насилия, и MPAA уже присвоила ему рейтинг «R». На роль Папани пробовались Дэниел Крэйг и Марк Уолберг. Кристофер Минц-Пласс проходил пробы на роль Пипца, но режиссёру Мэттью Вону он абсолютно не понравился, и тогда он предложил Кристоферу роль Кровавого угара. Актрисе Хлое Морец, играющей Убивашку, на момент съёмок было 11 лет, как и её персонажу. Значительную часть трюков она исполняла сама. Отличия от комиксов Интересные факты * Пипец единственный супергерой в фильме, который не носил плащ. * Дэйв Лизевски в начале фильма упоминает, что он не был изгоем с другой планеты и его не кусали радиоактивные пауки, а так-же её маму не убивали в ночном переулке. Всем этим Дэйв отсылал к Человеку-пауку, Супермену и Бэтмену. Примечательно, что эти три супергероя из разных вселен. Человек паук живёт во вселенной Marvel, а Супермен и Бэтмен во вселенной DC. * Для фильма планировалось камео Стэна Ли - автора и художника большинства комиксов по вселенной MARVEL. Камео всё-же сняли, но к сожалению его вырезали из фильма. Отсылки к другим произведениям В фильме множество отсылок и аллюзий на многие популярные и известные фильмы: * В начале фильма Крис и Фрэнк едут в кино, смотреть фильм Мститель 3 — это явная отсылка на другому, похожему фильму Мститель. * В фильме очевидны аллюзии на такие картины, как «Таксист» (сцена с Пипцом перед зеркалом), «Криминальное чтиво» (сцена, в которой аниматор в костюме Пипца проходит перед машиной Фрэнка Д’Амико) и «Леон» (стремительная атака Убивашки, стреляющей с двух рук, копирует атаку Леона; парик боевого костюма придает Минди силуэтное сходство с Матильдой). * Также имеется отсылка к фильму «Лицо со шрамом», когда Большой негр с базукой выходит и произносит «say hello to my little friend!» «Поздоровайся с моим маленьким другом!», цитируя Тони Монтану. * Сцена, в которой Убивашка, истратив патроны, прячется за кухонной стойкой — явная отсылка к фильму «Никита» Люка Бессона. * Многие сцены картины явно вдохновлены или/и пародируют фильмы Тарантино, в частности, «'Убить Билла'». * Когда Крис Д’Амико в последней сцене фильма натягивает маску на лицо и говорит: «Wait until they get a load of me», это является цитатой слов Джокера из фильма «Бэтмен» Тима Бёртона. Перевод и русскоязычная локализация * Варианты перевода названия: «Пипец» (официальный), «Надрать задницу» (дословный), «Поджопник» (в переводе Дмитрия Пучкова), «Мордобой» (в переводах комиксов). Хотя в названии используется сленг, и перевести в контексте с фильмом будет правильней как «Офигенный», но также возможен вариант «Засранец». * В России проходили специальные допремьерные показы фильма в живом одноголосом закадровом переводе Гоблина. В своём варианте «правильного перевода» предлагает другой вариант названия и псевдонима главного супергероя на русском — «Поджопник». Всего прошло четыре показа с переводом Гоблина и каждый раз зал был полон. * Для российского кинопроката было сделано два перевода: дубляж с цензурой и дублированный без цензуры (с наличием грубой ненормативной лексики) по заказу фирмы «Леополис» также в московском кинотеатре «35мм» фильм транслировался без перевода с русскими субтитрами. Саундтрек Саундтрек к фильму был выпущен в Великобритании 29 марта 2010 года. The Prodigy — «Stand Up» Mika — «Kick Ass» (Radio Edit) Primal Scream — «Can’t Go Back» The Little Ones — «There’s a Pot Brewin'» The Prodigy — «Omen» The Pretty Reckless — «Make Me Wanna Die» The Dickies — «Banana Splits (Tra La La Song)» (Первое появление Минди в костюме Убивашки) Ellie Goulding — «Starry Eyed» Sparks — «This Town Ain’t Big Enough for Both of Us» The New York Dolls — «One Day It Will Please Us to Remember Even This|We’re All In Love» Zongamin — «Bongo Song» Ennio Morricone — «Per Qualche Dollaro In Piu» Halfcocked — «Bad Reputation» Elvis Presley — «An American Trilogy» Gnarls Barkley — «Crazy» Джон Мёрфи — «In The House — In a Heartbeat» (батальная сцена Папани на складе) Критика Критики достаточно благожелательно встретили фильм. На Rotten Tomatoes у фильма 76 % положительных рецензий из 229 На Metacritic — 66 % из 38.. В опубликованной положительной рецензии на сайте Interfax.ru отмечается: Компьютерная игра Отдельная статья: Kick-Ass: The Game Одновременно с фильмом вышла одноимённая игра для iPhone и PlayStation 3, через App Store и PlayStation Network соответственно. Пипец, Убивашка и Папаня выступают играбельными персонажами. Игра получила отрицательные отзывы среди игрового сообщества. Награды и номинации Сиквел и приквел Основная статья: Пипец 2 Автор комиксов про героя по прозвищу «Пипец», Марк Миллар, анонсировал продолжение фильма. Съёмки картины «Пипец 2» начались в 2012 году. О планах снять «Пипец 2» режиссёр первого фильма, Мэтью Вон, говорил давно, однако официального подтверждения этой информации не было. Точку в этой истории поставил Миллар. Он объявил о выходе второй части картины на мероприятии, посвященном открытию в Великобритании магазина комиксов CLiNT. По его словам, «Пипец 2» появится на экранах кинотеатров в 2013 году. 8 мая 2012 года стало известно, что продолжение будет распространять Universal Studios, съемки планируют начать в сентябре 2012 года Также своё согласие на участие в фильме дал известный актёр Джим Керри, который появится в сиквеле в роли Полковника — лидера команды «Справедливость навсегда», в которую вступит Пипец. Основная статья: Убивашка (фильм) В 2015 году пошли слухи о приквеле к первому Пипцу, сольному фильму про Убивашку, дабы раскрыть её детство с Папаней. Тем не менее, в июне 2015 года Мэтью Воган обсудил возможность перезагрузки франшизы «Пипец» с жанром «Приключенческий фильм» для Убивашки и Папани, чтобы оживить интерес к франшизе. Ссылки * Официальный сайт фильма * Официальный русский сайт фильма * Пипец на сайте Internet Movie Database * Киноляпы фильма «Пипец» Категория:Фильмы 2010 года Категория:Фильмы Мэттью Вона Категория:Приключенческие фильмы США Категория:Фильмы-боевики США Категория:Комедийные фильмы о супергероях Категория:Кинокомедии США Категория:Кинокомедии 2010 года Категория:Экранизации комиксов Marvel Категория:Фильмы о вигилантах